Eliwoods Journey
by Guy The Master
Summary: Rated Pg-13 for violence Ch. 2 is up yay.
1. Taking Leave

Darkangel456: Darkangel456 here with my very first story so be nice or something might happen.(by the way looking for commentators.)  
  
"Mother I must go" The young Lycian Noble said to his mother. "Eliwood you cannot go all by yourself it dangerous" "I know it is mother but I have Marcus coming with me and Lowen Mother" The Lord told the bishop. "I am sorry I must" and with that they were gone walking away until They saw Lowen running back with a girl and a boy on his horse he set them down and told their names the first one was Rebecca and the other was Anthony the tactian.  
  
Eliwood was first to speak up "Lowen who are these people if I might ask" "well this is Anthony he is a tactian and she is Rebecca an archer" "Ok well why are they here" "Well they are here because bandits are attacking the village" "well let's fight" Eliwood took out his sword and prepared the bandits came out they all had axes that was fine by him he jumped up pushed his sword down furiously into the bandits head (HAHAHA). Lowen came running up on his horse with his sword and drove straight in to the bandits mouth. Marcus was in the back killing off the reinforcements Rebecca started running and shooting at the same time killing anything she saw. Anthony had decided that he should help a little to he took out his sword and jumped up and started slashing like mad.  
  
Eliwood and Anthony walked slowly up to the leader who was scared out of his wits well good bye they said at the same time and each slashed h was dead immediately Eliwood asked Anthony "why do you fight if you are a tactian" "Well I used to use swords but I decided to be a tactian and I like to fight" "well welcome to the group" Eliwood smiled cheerfully" "why thank you" "Hey what about me" Rebecca chirped up "Of course milady" Eliwood smiled and with that they were off. 


	2. The Meeting of an Old friend

DarkAngel456: hi everyone I am here again and I know what your thinking he forgot Dorcas And Bartre well I did it's ok though but I need some commentators and helpers with the story ok well e-mail me if you want to help at music567neoman@yahoo.com thanks oh and R&R  
  
Eliwood and his group were on their way to Santauraz to ask if the Marques knew anything about the disappearance of his father. "Well I am sure glad that we left Dorcas and Bartre" Eliwood said but un fortunate for them they could here their voices in the clearing "why me" "hi Eliwood almost forgot us huh?" "Yeah sorry about that" "it is ok" "well lets get...." He was cut off a sharp arrow had just nearly killed him Eliwood turned around took out his Rapier and said "Bandits shit" and yes there were bandits and a lot of them too. Lets get them (A/N Lots of violence now)  
  
Coming  
  
"YAH!!!!!!!!" Eliwood screamed he jumped up with his sword and shot it down straight through the archer's skull he walked up and started slashing the Brigands. Rebecca started shooting left and right killing brigands by the second (A/N As you can tell I think Archers rock) Bartre and Dorcas started to do some hack and slash with their axes but more and more came and it was too much Marcus was even helping even though he normally held back until Eliwood saw Hector "Hector come and help" "OK" Hector jumped up and started running with his wolf biel slashing anything in his way Oswin just let them all come to him and he would stick his spear through every single one. Only the boss was left Rebecca was hidden in a tree she shot wam right through the head and the rest left.  
  
End of violence  
  
"Well thank you Hector" "your welcome Eliwood" "Why are you here in the first place Hector?" "I am here because I heard of your father and I wanted to help" "Ok well thank you" "your ever so welcome" "Well lets go see the king" "Yes lets"  
  
DarkAngel456:Yay I did it whoo hoo. 


	3. On our way

DarkAngel456:HAHA I am back again and will some one e-mail me to be a commentator geez  
  
Raven:Shut up Guy:NO Me:I was supposed to say that Guy:NO shut up Me:you shut up Raven:Did everyone forget me Cloud:Lets just start this Story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A New challenge~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eliwood: We have finally made it here to the castle Hector: Your right thank god  
  
A Knight guy runs up to them and says  
  
Knight: You will never make it out alive Hector: Shut up old man Knight that's it  
  
The Knight runs to the castle. Eliwood and his party are preparing for the battle when Matthew sees a Mymiridion he thinks he seen before so he sneaks up behind him.  
  
Matthew: Hi Guy: Who are you? Matthew: Um I am the guy that saved you life before remember and I think you should help my friends and me. Guy: Fine ok  
  
Guy Turns to the Archer that was screaming at him and charges forward sword in hand by the time he his there the Archer doesn't know what hit him well his head was gone so it was impossible to know oh forget it.  
  
Eliwood runs to a near by brigand and slices him in half. While hector is fighting off some strong brigands Rebecca comes up and shoots three arrows at a time and kills all three of them.  
  
By the time they are at the knight there is only one very stupid brigand that runs up and tries to kill Eliwood but unknown to him Guy is standing right there he gets Killed.  
  
Bartre runs up to the Knight and jams his axe right in the knight while Rebecca is repeatedly is shooting him and for the final blow Matthew runs up and actually defeats him.  
  
Eliwood:Lets go to the castle now because something is up. Hector: lets go  
  
Me:Yay I did it  
  
Raven: that sucked Me: Wanna Live Raven:Ok I will stop Guy:LMAO Me:Alright that's the show. 


End file.
